The Black Butler Sins
by Halkeginia
Summary: Los Siete Pecados Capitales protagonizados por los personajes de Kuroshitsuji/Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"
1. La Soberbia de Ciel Phantomhive

Heeey ^o^\/

A todos los que estéis aquí: gracias por leerme! De verdad que me hace feliz como una perdiz (¿quién sería el que descubrió que las perdices eran felices...? Seguro que lo son porque pueden volar ¬¬. Ellas sí, yo no. Injusticia!)

Pues eso, que aquí traigo otro fic más participante en un reto. Serán siete capítulos, cada uno sobre un pecado capital, contado desde el punto de vista de lo personajes del mundo de Kuroshitsuji o Black Butler (de ahí el título ^^)

Algunos será autoconclusivos y otros, como por ejemplo este, no.

Espero que lo sigáis conmigo hasta el final (y que no os aburráis, por supuesto)

 **Advertencias.** Claramente OoC. Lemon en capítulo obvio y no sé si es técnicamente _What if..._ Me hago un lío con eso y con los PWP y los EWE. El caso es que no tendrá el argumento que suelo usar siempre, no sé como explicarlo... En fin, juzgad vosotros.

Y ah, " **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"**

 **Disclaimer.** Como siempre (obviamente) ni Kuro ni sus personajes ni nada de nada de nada me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

Aún así, espero que disfrutéis con la historia.

* * *

 _ **Pecado: Soberbia**_

 _ **Personaje: Ciel Phantomhive**_

* * *

" _El principio de todo vicio es la soberbia"_

Todos estaban hermosos aquella noche, pero él lo estaba más. Su belleza, podría decirse, iluminaba todo el salón, enmudeciendo a todos a su paso. Su elaborado traje eclipsaba todos los demás, y su rostro encandilaba a todo el mundo que se encontrara allí en ese momento. Se sentía mejor que todos aquellos pobres inocentes que había allí. Porque sin duda lo era. Se sentía el más especial, porque lo era. Radiante, porque lo era. Imparable, eficaz, experto, atractivo... Todo aquello lo era. Pero lo que de verdad era más que todos aquellos en esa lujosa y enorme sala, aquello a lo que nadie le ganaría jamás... Oh, eso era la Soberbia. Aquel ser de ensueño, rodeado de lujos y terciopelo era la criatura más soberbia que el demonio había conocido. Por eso le encantaba. Su alma tenía ya tantos sabores diferentes... Su soberbia alma era lo que el anhelaba.

\- Conde Phantomhive- oyó, detrás de él, a lo lejos. Un susurro lejano en medio de aquel mar de voces risueñas.

Se giró, con la copa de vino en la mano, y una gota roja cayó al suelo, provocando un _plic_ imperceptible.

El extraño se acercó a él, vestido de negro. El pelo, negro. El aura que emanaba, negra, pero irremediablemente atractiva. Sus sensuales y extraños ojos carmesí fijados en los suyos.. Acercándose a paso elegante pero rápido. Quizás apresurado por llegar hasta él, quién sabe...

\- ¿Le conozco?- espetó el joven Conde, tamborileando la base de la copa con los dedos.

El demonio la miró, alzando una ceja. Sonrió dejando ver unos colmillos más largos de lo normal, pero el Conde ni siquiera lo notó. Se encontraba demasiado enfrascado en sus ojos.

\- ¿Debería un joven de su edad estar bebiendo vino?- le arrebató la copa de los dedos rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero a modo de suave advertencia.

El joven le dirigió una mirada altanera.

\- Yo bebo vino si quiero- dijo, alzando la barbilla- No puede decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Oh, pero... ¿se prohíbe algo a sí mismo, alguna vez? ¿Tiene la suficiente voluntad siquiera como para dictar lo que es mejor para usted?

El joven, asombrado, giró bruscamente la cabeza con gesto enfadado.

 _Tsk_

\- Nadie como usted puede tratarme con esa insolencia.

El extraño sonrió como si aquel joven hubiese decidido dirigirle las palabras más amables y dulces que le había dirigido a nadie en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

El pequeño Conde estableció contacto visual de nuevo.

\- Porque no. Porque soy mejor que usted. Porque soy mejor que cualquiera de los que hay en esta sala.- endureció la mirada.

El otro señaló un punto en la sala, donde un hombre anciano, obviamente borracho, reía frente a una joven dama que, coqueta, reía a su vez.

Cuando el joven Conde miraba donde él había señalado, le agarró por los hombros y se agachó para estar a su altura.

\- ¿Ve a ese hombre en evidente estado de embriaguez?- El Conde asintió- Pues es uno de los primos del recientemente fallecido Alberto, esposo de la reina Victoria.

Ciel devolvió la mirada a aquel extraño que tenía delante, descubriendo que este le miraba también.

\- ¿Es usted mejor que él? No lo creo. Y usted sabe que no. Así pues, su soberbia afirmación de _"soy el mejor y más poderoso",_ como ve, aquí no es válida.

Deslizó sus manos de los hombros hasta los antebrazos del joven, y ahí las dejó caer. No tuvo tiempo de incorporarse antes de escuchar a su joven acompañante reír.

\- Oh, vamos. No creerás que solo por eso me has convencido de algo que ni siquiera es verdad... _Yo soy el mejor._ De esta sala y de todas a las que me lleves. Porque todas estas personas son escoria. Me importa una mierda su escala social o su dinero. Simplemente son sucios cerdos que, en estos momentos incluso, ni siquiera son capaces de dejar de revolcarse en el barro. Son absolutamente... patéticos. Todos.- le miró, esbozando una sonrisa perversa.- Incluido tú. Y lo prueba el hecho de que simplemente hayas venido para arrastrar por tierra el indudable hecho de que soy mejor que todos vosotros. Y nada, nada, podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Porque nadie, ni con los más convincentes argumentos, puede desmontarla evidencia. ¿Lo entiende ya?

El extraño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El Conde, molesto, agitó una mano y le dio la espalda.

 _Basta un hecho tan simple como asentir para que, al darle la razón a un insensato, este quede conforme..._

 _Estúpidos humanos... Los pecados que encerráis, ni siquiera podéis contenerlos..._

* * *

Bailaba la pluma entre sus dedos, pensativo y distante. Ni siquiera el barullo de fuera le sacaba de sus pensamientos. Tras aquel encuentro, había ido al estudio a encerrarse. No creía que le fueran a buscar allí, y aunque ese estudio no fuese suyo, porque era uno de los invitados, no creía que le fueran a decir nada.

Detuvo la pluma.

Y es que no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel enigmático hombre. Le había cautivado, sí... no podía negarlo. Y por eso ahora, allí sentado, le daba vueltas a aquella pluma negra, cuyo color no hacía otra cosa más que recordarle a aquel extraño hombre...

\- Oh, Ciel, estás aquí.

Levantó la mirada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano, pero dejó la dejó caer en cuanto vio a la dueña de aquella voz.

\- Elizabeth... ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que estuvieras invitada.

\- Pues lo estoy- dijo, desafiándolo con la mirada.- Acabo de llegar con Edward. En cuanto he entrado te he visto hablando con ese hombre. Y después te he seguido... hasta aquí.- retorció la tela del vestido entre sus manos.- ¿Qué hacías hablando con él, Ciel?

Él la miró anonadado. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ella. Ambos se quedaron de pie, uno frente a otro, delante del enorme hogar que presidía el estudio. Un súbito chisporroteo hizo a la joven girar la cabeza, pero el Conde le agarró la barbilla con las manos y le hizo mirarle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Lizzie?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron de felicidad. Su sonrojo se hacía más candente a la luz del fuego.

\- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así...- miró hacia otro lado. Imperceptiblemente, abrió los labios, buscando obtener un beso de su prometido.

Pero él no se lo dio. Simplemente se la quedó mirando, entre preocupado y divertido. También era mejor que ella. ¿Por qué tenía que besarla? No, no tenía por qué. Si lo hacía, probablemente le contaminaría con su suciedad.

Retiró la mano de su barbilla de golpe, mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente. Su mirada se volvió trastornada. No podía tocarla más. Ni él a ella, ni ella a él. Él no podía tocar a nadie, y nadie podía tocarle. Acababa de verlo claro. No podía dejar que nadie le contagiara su suciedad, no podía dejar de ser superior a ellos. No podía permitir que todos aquellos se creyeran superiores a él cuando en realidad no lo era. Cuando en realidad era él el que era superior a ellos. Cuando era él el único que quedaba por ensuciarse.

\- Ciel, ¿qué te pasa?- la joven alargó una mano para tocarle el hombro.

\- ¡No!- la apartó de golpe.- Me ensuciarás, me ensuciarás... y no puedo dejar que lo hagas. No puedo...

\- ¡Ciel!- espetó la niña.- ¿Qué murmuras, qué pasa?

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

\- Na-nada... solo vete.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¡Que te vayas!- tiró la pluma al suelo con fuerza, haciéndola estallar contra la alfombra persa. Una enorme mancha de tinta se extendía por ella mientras Elizabeth, aterrada, retrocedía despacio, para luego salir de allí corriendo.

Respiró agitadamente y miró la mancha, sin oír los pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Cuando algo le tocó el hombro, se giró rápidamente, descubriendo de nuevo a aquel hombre.

\- Me temo que aún no me he presentado- sonrió, extendiendo la mano enguantada de blanco- Soy Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel se le quedó mirando petrificado, pudiendo a duras penas extender la suya y entrelazarla con la del extraño... que ahora no era un extraño propiamente dicho, ya que se había presentado.

\- Preveo que esta será una excelente noche, ¿no lo cree usted también, señor Phantomhive?

 _\- Continúa en el tercer capítulo: Lujuria. Con el personaje de Sebastian Michaelis.-_


	2. La Ira de Wolfram Geltzer

Konbanwa!

Subo esto a la 1:15... Pero porque yo lo he querido xD

Este segundo capítulo también tiene continuación, al igual que el primero, pero solo estos dos.

En fin,que... este capítulo es cortito. Y ya.

Como siempre:

 **Disclaimer.** Ni el manga de Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias. 1.** Cambio de acontecimientos, me guío por los capítulos del manga pero no trascurre tal y como lo hace en el manga original. **2.** Si no has leído el manga o este arco en concreto, lo más probable es que no entiendas de qué va la historia. **3.** Spoilers.

* * *

 _ **Personaje: Wolfram Geltzer**_

 _ **Pecado: Ira**_

* * *

" _La ira es un caballo fogoso; si se le da rienda suelta, se agota pronto por un exceso de ardor"_

 _William Shakespeare._

Aquel rastro era inconfundible. Aquella hierba pisoteada no daba lugar a equívocos: un gran número de personas habían pasado por ese mismo lugar, y habían pisado ese mismo suelo, el que estaba pisando él ahora, el que probablemente había pisado la persona que en esos momentos llevaría a su Dama. En brazos, a caballito, quizá incluso arrastrándola. Su gesto se arrugó ante ese pensamiento.

Estaba furioso. Furioso como nunca lo había estado. Más incluso que cuando le adjudicaron la misión de cuidar a aquella niña pequeña. A la Bruja Verde de la que todos se habían aprovechado. A la que todos habían engañado. Incluso él.

Golpeó el árbol con fuerza, dejando en él, además del agujero, un enorme rastro de sangre. Pero su mano no le dolía. Aquella inmensa ira que sentía eclipsaba todo su sentir. Sus pensamientos, sus deseos.

Se había jurado a sí mismo encontrarla, y matar a aquellos que encontrara con ella. A aquel niñato y a su sirviente. Ellos le habían arrebatado a Sieglinde y le habían hecho descubrir la verdad a la fuerza. Se habían llevado todos aquellos días de paz. Pero él había sido y era tan feliz al lado de su pequeña Sieglinde…

\- ¡Joven Ama!- gritó en la noche. Pero solo un búho le respondió.

Gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para asustarlo y obligarlo a volar. Lo vio desaparecer y echó a correr. Maldición, maldición… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien, si estaba herida o… aún peor: muerta.

¿Y dónde estaba Hilde? ¿Acaso ella… pretendía herir a la Joven Ama?

Se atragantó de rabia, pero no paró de correr. Sentía su corazón latir a mil, pero estaba seguro de que no era debido a la carrera.

Maldijo el día en el que comenzó a seguirles el juego, el día en el que todo lo que había vivido con Sieglinde pasó de pronto a ser una mentira. Pero ya no podía arreglarlo. Lo único que podía hacer por ambos era encontrarla a salvo. Y después se marcharían a un lugar en el que ni aquellos dos ingleses entrometidos ni Hilde podrían encontrarlos.

\- ¡Joven Ama!- gritó de nuevo.

Esa vez, en alguna parte de aquel bosque, alguien le oyó.

* * *

Llevaba horas buscando, corriendo, pero seguía sin encontrarla. Volvió a gritar de rabia, y no se olvidó de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hace poco. Pronto acabaría con sus vidas con sus propias manos. Clamaba su sangre al igual que un lobo lo hacía con la de sus presas. Él era el animal, ellos eran sus víctimas. El lobo persiguiendo a las ovejas descarriadas que habían osado llevarse a su pequeño cordero, sin derecho alguno. Porque Sieglinde _le_ _pertenecía a él._

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, forzando su cuello debido a la rapidez y fuerza con que lo hizo.

¿Qué más daba lo que le pasara a él? Después de todo, estaba más que dispuesto por comprometer su seguridad por el bienestar de ella. Dejaría que le entregaran la muerte simplemente por mantener su hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Pero él no esperaba de ella. Él hacía todo aquello porque realmente le importaba aquella niña, no por obtener recompensa alguna, no para que ella le quisiera.

Se tropezó tantas veces que hasta perdió la cuenta. Pero aquella rabia lo hacía espabilar, le daba fuerzas para levantarse y continuar. Así pues, tantas veces como había caído, se había levantado, solo para seguir corriendo en su busca.

\- ¡Los mataré, los mataré, los mataré!- repitió aquella frase, convirtiéndola en una especie de mantra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Oyó un grito lejano.

Respiró aliviado. No era de Sieglinde.

Vislumbró una pequeña figura, allí a lo lejos.

Entonces, tan pronto como había echado a correr, se detuvo.

Más de cerca, podía apreciarla mejor. Estaba de espaldas, tensa, como esperando algo.

Susurró quedo.

\- ¿Joven Dama?

 _\- Continúa en el quinto capítulo. Con el personaje de Sieglinde Sullivan._

* * *

Decidme, ¿queréis otro capítulo más de "¿Eso es una orden, My Lord?"

Estoy dudando si subirlo o no. No quedé muy conforme con el rumbo que acabó tomando la historia, pero el último último capítulo está hecho. Aún tengo que decidirme...

¡Buenas noches!


	3. La Lujuria de Sebastian Michaelis

Buf, he tardado un poquillo, lo sé, pero estaba con los globales... y creo que todo el mundo me entiende xD

Este capítulo trata sobre la lujuria y se supone que el personaje _principal_ es Sebastian... No sé cómo me habrá quedado.

Mayor parte del lemon omitido porque ya dije que se me da como una soberana... mierder, así que pues eso.

Y si creíais que con este capítulo ya teníais para hoy, _¡chigau!_

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji y personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son de la propiedad de Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias.** OoC del rico. Y lemon (?)

* * *

 _ **Personaje: Sebastian Michaelis**_

 _ **Pecado: Lujuria**_

* * *

" _Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego"_

 _Oscar Wilde_

Apretando su mano, deslizó el pulgar por el guante del Conde, acariciándolo.

\- Preveo que esta será una excelente noche, ¿no lo cree usted también, Conde Phantomhive?

El muchacho le miró desconfiado. Echó un vistazo a la mancha negra, que había dejado de extenderse. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia él, con cautela.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, ladeando el cuerpo hacia atrás instintivamente.

\- ¿A qué cree usted que me refiero?- alargó la mano y le agarró del mentón. Lo elevó delicadamente, provocando nuevas sombras en su rostro, causadas por el fuego.

El desconcierto del otro provocó una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro. Lo acercó hacia él y sus ojos se iluminaron de un intenso púrpura. Ciel se asombró ante estos. ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer eso, cambiar el brillo de los ojos? Desde luego, aquel hombre no era normal.

\- Si le dijera…- deslizó su mano hacia la rabadilla del Conde.- que la lujuria es el pecado de los demonios por excelencia… ¿Qué pensaría?- sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

Ciel retrocedió instintivamente.

\- Usted es…

Ah, había tardado en darse cuenta. Demasiado, quizá. Sabía que aquel Phantomhive era un muchacho muy avispado, pero contaba con que no se diera cuenta de lo que era él en realidad.

\- Un demonio, sí.- se miró un hilo del guante- Dígame, ¿se siente acaso superior a un demonio?- avanzó un paso- ¿a un ser de las tinieblas?

Se acercó a él, rondándole. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, acarició con la otra su vientre tenso. Notó el escalofrío que le acababa de producir al joven. Acercó su boca al oído de este y susurró:

\- No puedo explicármelo, pero usted me atrae en demasía. ¿Me permitiría…- le deshizo el lazo- probarle esta noche?

Sonrió al ver el rostro de Ciel. Aquel inocente rubor le embriaga sobremanera. El olor de aquel joven le extasiaba, y con solo tocarle, sabía que él también le deseaba.

\- Será divertido, se lo aseguro- continuó- Un recuerdo memorable de una noche magnífica. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Desea ceder por una noche a su indómita soberbia y entregarse a la lujuria… conmigo? ¿Con… un demonio?

Ciel tragó saliva. En aquellos momentos se sentía extraño. Percibía todo de una forma extremadamente cálida. Su corazón brincaba de impaciencia, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. Se sentía acalorado. Y ridículo, por ser el único.

Pero él y Sebastian estaban empatados.

El demonio parecía estremecerse con cada palabra que le susurraba, y sin duda le había hecho aquella petición por algo. Porque _le atraía._ O eso había dicho.

\- Está… bien

Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia. Por fin había conseguido tentar a aquel muchacho al que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando probar. Se había acercado a él en el salón, planeando proponérselo, pero había acabado andándose por las ramas. Pero gracias a ello, ahora podría disfrutarle. Sin duda ese ambiente había sido el mejor para tentarle. Sobre todo aquella discusión con su… ¿prometida? Que le había enfadado y permitido a Sebastian acercarse.

\- Pero…- su voz le pilló por sorpresa.- Vayamos a otro lugar.

Sonrió gentilmente, pero en su interior respiró aliviado. Había creído que aquel joven se había arrepentido y que ahora deseaba dar marcha atrás.

Sin duda, sería mejor encandilarle cuanto antes para que ya no pudiese negarse. Volverle adicto a sus actos y que pidiese por más.

No era tanto pedir, ¿verdad?

* * *

Caminaban por el pasillo. El señor Michaelis iba a paso firme, guiándose a pesar de la oscuridad. Phantomhive lo seguía desde detrás, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Aquella mansión era incluso más grande que la suya, y también estaba situada en las afueras de Londres.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una doble puerta de color ébano.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo el demonio agarrando ambos picaportes, sin girarse.

Ciel asintió conforme aunque Sebastian no pudiera verle.

El hombre abrió las puertas, permitiendo a Ciel admirar el interior.

Era una habitación grande, con una enorme cama con dosel justo en el centro. Y encima de ella, una lámpara de araña colgaba hasta casi alcanzarla.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, Conde?- Sebastian giró la cabeza para sonreírle, y Ciel, asombrado, asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Ya veo…

Echó a caminar en dirección a la cama mientras Ciel seguía estático en el sitio.

\- ¡Señor Michaelis!

El aludido se giró.

\- ¿E-esta es su habitación?

Sebastian rió, y su risa a Ciel se le antojó un ronroneo.

\- ¿No parece mi habitación?

Ciel se quedó callado, mordiéndose el labio. Aún sin acabar de creer que se sintiese _inferior a él._ Y no le importaba. Le dejaría tocarle cuantas veces quisiera. Él no podría ensuciarle nunca…

Negó con la cabeza, desechando aquellos pensamientos, pero sin poder deshacerse del sonrojo que ocupaba su cara.

Y a Sebastian, aquel _gatito_ le resultaba tremendamente irresistible. Quería probarlo. Y lo quería ya.

\- No demos más rodeos, joven Phantomhive- tiró de su brazo para arrimarle a él, deslizando su mano por la espalda de este.

Lo guió hasta la cama, y cuando sus delgadas piernas tocaron el borde, lo empujó, dejándole tumbado y completamente a su merced.

Se situó sobre él, admirando su cara temerosa. Y antes de que Ciel pudiese siquiera lanzar aquel sensual suspiro, el demonio le había despojado ya de su ropa.

Los brazos del Conde se deslizaron despacio por las sábanas. Y en ese momento, Sebastian se sentía capaz de identificar lo que sentía o pensaba en aquel momento el joven, cosa que le intrigaba en demasía, pero que también admiraba, por tratarse de la única persona con la que le había pasado aquello.

Cuando los dos se sentían desnudos, Sebastian se encontraba ya recorriendo el cuerpo del joven Conde. Apreciando cada pelo que se erizaba al contacto con sus esbeltos dedos, sintiendo cada pequeño temblor, y deleitándose con los delicados suspiros que este profería sin parar.

Situó su boca al lado de su oreja y le susurró:

\- ¿Está nervioso, joven Phantomhive? ¿Quiere que me detenga?

Para él, preguntar aquello habría sido un completo suicidio de haber sido afirmativa la respuesta. En todo caso, aunque Ciel hubiese querido parar, Sebastian no lo habría permitido, deseoso como estaba de sentirle.

\- E-es la primera vez que hago esto…- confesó.

El demonio alzó una ceja.

\- ¿El Conde Phantomhive es virgen?- preguntó sin reticencias.

Ciel parpadeó asombrado unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo diecinueve años, claro que no lo soy.

La mueca confundida de su acompañante le implicó la necesidad de continuar con la explicación.

\- Quiero decir que nunca me he acostado con alguien el mismo día en que le conozco. Y nunca como cosa de una noche. Y nunca… con un hombre.

Sebastian rió de forma casi maliciosa.

\- Oh, querido Ciel, entonces sí que eres virgen…- le acarició el trasero, haciéndole estremecer- aquí detrás.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

\- Y si usted me lo permite, seré yo el que _pruebe_ esta parte hoy…

Antes de que Ciel pudiera responder, Sebastian se había dado permiso a sí mismo y había irrumpido en la entrada del Conde, que no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor y asombro.

Se aferró a las sábanas mientras sentía a Sebastian moverse, obligándole a acogerle.

\- D-duele…- se quejó.

Sebastian sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos. Y esta vez, Ciel sí que los vio. Y también vio sus ojos palpitantes de pura pasión.

Se acordó de lo que Sebastian era. Se acordó de que era un demonio. Pero no sintió pavor, solo una extraña sensación que lo llenaba por dentro.

Sebastian juntó sus labios a los de él mientras cada uno respondía con entusiasmo a los movimientos del otro.

Y en ese momento, Sebastian se acordó de lo que había dicho el Conde hace poco. Sonrió para sí, oyendo mientras tanto los agradables gemidos de Ciel.

 _¿Y quién ha dicho que esto solo sea cosa de una noche, Conde Phantomhive?_

 _Todas las noches inimaginables,_ Ciel…

 _Porque…_

Susurró imaginariamente en su oído.

 _Y si le dijera que la lujuria es el pecado de los demonios por excelencia… ¿Qué pensaría?_

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¿Por qué tan poquita gente sigue esta historia? T^T

Me siento mal, enserio...

De todas formas, gracias a los que sí la leen.

Y gracias también a los que leen las demás xD


	4. La Envidia de Sieglinde Sullivan

Sep. Dos capítulos en el mismo día.

Aunque me ha resultado más difícil acabar el anterior por falta de inspiración (afortunadamente solucionado), qué se le va a hacer, gajes del oficio.

Este ya le tenía terminado antes de acabar el tercero, así que en realidad no ha costado nada.

Subo dos porque mi plazo acaba el día 30 y aún me quedan otros tres capítulos, por lo que me tengo que poner las pilas pero ya. Aunque ni de coña alguien se va a leer esto solo por verlo en el foro, nu se.

Capítulo corto también, estoy en racha xD

 **Disclaimer.** Ni Kuro ni sus personajes son míos. Son enteramente de Yana Toboso. Mía es solo la historia.

 **Adevertencias.** Las mismas que en la primera parte. Spoilers (los mismos, básicamente), y cambio de acontecimientos aunque la esencia (?) sea la misma.

* * *

 **Personaje: Sieglinde Sullivan**

 **Pecado: Envidia**

* * *

"¿Qué es un envidioso? Un ingrato que detesta la luz que le alumbra y le calienta"

Víctor Hugo

Se quedó quieta, esperando. Su respiración, ralentizada, se cortó al inhalar. Sus ojos verdes miraban con asombro la pistola en su frente. La mano que la sostenía era la de Ciel Phantomhive.

Deseaba tanto ser él… Le envidiaba. Envidiaba su libertad, su extraña habilidad para hacerla sentir libre a ella, a pesar de no serlo. Envidiaba todo en él, y se sentía extraña, nunca había sentido eso antes.

Había vivido encerrada, aislada del mundo, por su seguridad. No había vivido situaciones que la hiciesen envidiar algo o a alguien, pero había sido capaz de envidiar a aquel joven desde el primer momento en que le vio. Porque venía del exterior, porque había visto innumerables cosas que ella no. Porque no vivía en una mentira.

Pero Ciel Phantomhive no era libre. Y vivía inmerso en una mentira de la que tanto él como su compañero en aquel juego eran conscientes.

Solo que ella no lo sabía.

Envidiaba algo que, en realidad, no envidiaba. Porque no había nada que envidiar.

Pero ella no lo sabía.

El pequeño Conde estaba tan perdido como la pequeña Terrateniente. Y, quizás, algo más. Pero, por supuesto, ella no lo sabía.

\- Tienes que escoger… Si aún deseas salir al mundo exterior, o si prefieres… acabar con esto de una vez.

Sieglinde bajó la cabeza. Tenía la oportunidad de dejar de envidiar a Ciel. De ser tan libre como él.

Pero ella misma, en ese momento, gozaba de mayor libertad que el Phantomhive.

\- Yo… No sé qué creer. No quiero pensar más. Solo quiero…- bajó la voz a un susurro. Incluso envidió aquello, la simple idea de poder…- desaparecer.

\- Por supuesto. Si no tienes intención de usar esa inteligencia tuya… Puedes convertirte en un buen fertilizante para estas plantas- señaló alrededor- Te lo agradecerían.- pasó el dedo por el gatillo.- Si mueres… No te verás obligada a escuchar los gritos de las personas a las que pudiste salvar.

Ella le miró, dudosa.

\- ¿Salvar?

El Conde sonrió, retirando unos cuantos milímetros la pistola de Sieglinde. Aún se podía oler el aroma a metal que desprendía. Metal y pólvora.

\- Creo… que si fuiste capaz de crear el veneno definitivo… también puedes ser capaz de crear la medicina definitiva. Como… magia.

Sus ojos le miraron, luminosos.

Ah… Ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquella agradable envidia que la hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Envidiaba ahora la manera en la que Ciel parecía brillar en medio de aquella oscuridad traicionera. La manera en la que sus palabras habían sido dichas con tanta facilidad e indiferencia, y aun así dotadas de tanta esperanza. Envidiaba a Ciel entero.

Y, en realidad, le gustaba sentir aquella envidia. Era algo nuevo, y le complacía experimentarlo. Quería decir que, después de todo, no estaba tan aislada como creía. Era más humana de lo que esperaba. Más niña de lo que en realidad se sentía.

\- Te lo repetiré de nuevo. ¿Quieres morir? ¿O aceptas el desafío de salvar a más personas de las que has condenado?

Sus palabras la inspiraban cada vez más. Pero aún seguía dudando. ¿Quería morir? Acababa de averiguar que había creado aquella arma, y que gracias a eso, moriría más gente de la que podría contar. Pero Ciel tenía razón, y se alegraba de envidiarlo por ello. Abrió la boca para contestar…

\- ¡Joven Ama!

Movió la cabeza instintivamente, buscando la proveniencia de aquel grito. Entonces, una lágrima cayó por su cara. Porque reconoció aquella voz. ¡Era la de Wolfram!

Él podría ayudarla. A pesar de todo, aún confiaba en él. Aún quería estar a su lado. Y que viera que también podía salvar. Que todo aquello por lo que habían pasado ambos aún merecía la pena.

\- ¡Lo acepto!

Ciel sonrió complacido y guardó la pistola. Le tendió su mano y ella la asió, levantándose. Notó el brazo de Ciel sujetándola.

Aún confiaba en él. Aún podía vivir la vida que siempre había deseado.

Aun así, seguía envidiándole.

* * *

No sabía cuánto llevaban caminando. Ciel le había dicho que sus sirvientes les estarían esperando en algún lado del bosque, pero aún no les habían encontrado.

No estaba cansada de forma física, porque era Ciel el que la llevaba a cuestas, pero estaba cansada de todo lo demás.

Cansada de huir, cansada de resignarse, cansada de esperar.

Su suspiro quejumbroso llamó la atención de Ciel, y le hizo darse cuenta de que Sieglinde se estaba resbalando de su espalda. La aupó con dificultad, porque él no era siquiera tan fuerte como para poder acarrearla.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Peso mucho?- la niña le miró preocupada.- Podemos parar un rato y…

\- De eso nada- la interrumpió Ciel.- Cuanto antes encontremos a los demás, a Sebastian, antes acabará todo esto.

Sieglinde bajó la cabeza sin decir nada.

Era extraña la manera en la que Ciel le había enseñado tantas cosas. O la manera en la que, gracias a él, había experimentado tantas y tantas cosas nuevas.

Pero también su presencia le había arruinado la vida, y a la vez se la había salvado. Si él no hubiese llegado, habría vivido feliz sin tener que saber que se aprovechaban de ella. Pero si alguien le hubiese dado a elegir qué habría querido…

Sin duda habría elegido lo que había pasado. Habría elegido saber la verdad y poder liberarse _a tiempo. Ahora podría ser libre._

Pero, por otra parte, también habría elegido ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aquellos días con Wolfram, aunque estuviesen llenos de mentira, habían dado sentido a su vida.

¿Pero era justo el haberle arrancado las alas a aquel pájaro solo para impedirle el escape de la jaula y poder admirar así su canto cuantas veces se quisiera?

¿Aun a cambio de cobijo, agua, y amor, aunque fuese fingido?

No, claro que no. Por eso su segunda opción era la correcta. Y la que, aunque no hubiese querido, habría sido mejor elegir.

Ella la había elegido. Había elegido conservar las alas, aun a costa de perder todo lo demás.

Para ella, Ciel era una criatura con suerte. Se le veía tan libre…

 _No sabes cuánto te envidio, Ciel Phantomhive. No sabes cuánto envidio el que no hayas tenido que pasar por esto._

* * *

Tras unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a un claro tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ciel bajó a Sieglinde despacio y la sentó en el suelo.

Vio como Ciel se sentaba a su lado y miraba hacia el cielo, originando un silencio que le resultaba incómodo. Por una vez, no se le ocurría nada de qué hablar para eliminarlo aunque su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Tras unos minutos- que en realidad fueron segundos, pero a ella se le antojaron algo más-, ambos oyeron un grito.

¿Aquella había sido Grethe? ¿O Hilde? Sus voces siempre le habían resultado parecidas.

Se puso tensa mientras miraba más allá de la frontera de árboles que había más adelante, de donde un frágil humo negro ascendía casi imperceptible, camuflándose con la oscuridad.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, preocupados, para luego volver a fijar su vista en la lejanía.

Solo Sieglinde oyó los pasos que se acercaban con rapidez casi inhumana.

Asustada por el grito que tanto Ciel como ella acababan de escuchar, se mantuvo tensa, esperando.

En aquel momento, Wolfram acudió a su mente. ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría buscándola?

En el instante en el que su respiración se transformó en un doloroso suspiro, alguien pronunció algo tras ella.

\- ¿Joven Dama?

Y entonces, Sieglinde se giró.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Pronto los próximos capítulos. Más y mejor (posiblemente)


	5. La Gula de Ciel Phantomhive

2:19 de la mañana y aquí estoy xD

Buf, me daba perecita terminar este capítulo, pero por fin lo he hecho! (aplausos a mí misma)

Y aún tengo que escribir y subir otros dos capítulos antes del día 30... (deseadme suerte ^^)

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo. Y no daré explicaciones de la longitud porque ya está visto que me dedico a subir cosas cortas porque mi cerebro no da para más xD

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. Son de Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias.** Sebastian sensual. (plz, ya sabemos cómo es e.e)

* * *

 _ **Personaje: Ciel Phantomhive**_

 _ **Pecado: Gula**_

* * *

 _"¿De qué tienes que desprenderte para avanzar? ¿Por qué comes de más? ¿Qué vacío tratas de llenar?"_

Oculto tras la esquina, observaba a Sebastian trabajar. Con la mano apoyada en la pared, trataba de asomarse cada vez más, pero perdió apoyo y cayó al suelo.

Sebastian se giró rápidamente.

\- ¿Joven Amo?- dejó la manga pastelera en la encimera y fue a socorrerle.

Se arrodilló y le levantó con cuidado, sacudiéndole después el polvo de la ropa, las rodillas y las manos.

\- ¿Qué hacía ahí, Joven Amo?

Ciel miró hacia otro lado haciendo un puchero.

\- Miraba cómo hacías la tarta. Es que…- le miró a los ojos- Como dices que no controlas todavía el gusto… Vigilaba para ver si te salía bien

Sebastian rió.

\- Joven Amo, ya llevo tres meses en su mansión, y esta no es la primera vez que le hago tarta de chocolate. Además, usted no sabe lo suficiente sobre cocina como para poder juzgar lo que preparo yo, ¿no cree?

El Conde se cruzó de brazos y ya no respondió, dando la conversación por terminada.

\- Tenga paciencia, pronto terminaré la tarta y se la llevaré al comedor. Por favor, espere allí.

* * *

Y allí estaba de nuevo, tres años después, sentado en el mismo comedor y en la misma silla en la que se sentó la primera vez que probó la tarta de chocolate de Sebastian. Y podría jurar sin dudarlo, que aquel día había probado la tarta de chocolate más deliciosa que había comido en su vida, porque después de aquella, todas las siguientes eran iguales y sabían mucho peor.

Pero estaban buenas igualmente, porque era Sebastian quien las hacía. Y además usaba chocolate de la marca Funtom para prepararlas, por lo que la calidad no podía hacer más que aumentar.

\- Aquí tiene, Joven Amo.- informó Sebastian, colocando el plato delante de Ciel con elegancia.

Ciel lo miró, viendo el humillo que aún salía de la tarta, y tratando de olisquear el ambiente sin que el mayordomo lo notara.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró, cortó un pedacito y lo aplastó con el tenedor. La esponjosidad de la que Sebastian dotaba sus tartas de chocolate era perfecta, Ciel no podía negarlo. Había mejorado muchísimo en la cocina, y si Ciel le hubiese dicho a alguien que antes la cocina del mayordomo era inexperta y casi desastrosa, jamás le hubieran creído. Mucho menos Elizabeth, que le había otorgado a Sebastian el título de "Mejor pastelero del país", y bien podría serlo.

\- Mmm…

Masticó aquel pedazo con cuidado, deleitándose con el sabor. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba un simple pedazo de la tarta que preparaba Sebastian. Pero ese sabor era diferente, le recordaba a algo…

Tras pensar con cuidado se dio cuenta. Le recordaba a aquella primera tarta que le había hecho Sebastian.

Estaba tan rica…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiéndose extraño. Sentía que le faltaba algo… Y por eso no podía volver a dormirse. No hasta que averiguara el qué.

Le ronroneó el estómago, y entonces se acordó de aquella deliciosa tarta que había comido para el postre…

Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó de nuevo. Aquella perfección hecha tarta. Aquel pequeño círculo de bizcocho marrón, bañado también en chocolate, y coronado por una bolita de nata montada. Aquella… deliciosa…tarta.

Algo le decía que era aquello lo que le faltaba. Necesitaba… comer.

Bajó hasta la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido.

\- Necesito comer… Tengo hambre…

Rebuscó en los armarios. No sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, porque era Sebastian el que preparaba todo. Pero siempre veía a Sebastian sacar el chocolate de un armario en especial, pero… ¿En cuál?

No podía recordarlo, su mente estaba ofuscada con el deseo de comer, así que abrió todos y cada uno de los armarios. Los de abajo, los de arriba…

\- ¿Dónde puede estar?

Estaba desesperándose, y todo por no encontrar una simple tableta de chocolate…

"Ahí…"

\- …está- sonrió ante la visión de una única tableta. Envuelta en aquel papel morado y negro, con el gatito y la corona entre las orejitas de este.

La cogió y procedió a quitarle el envoltorio, dejando cuatro onzas a la vista. Abrió la boca… y mordió una de ellas, dejando las huellas de sus dientes impresas en el chocolate.

No sabía tan bien como la tarta de Sebastian, que llevaba muchas más cosas a parte del chocolate… Pero en aquellos momentos se conformaba con eso.

Mordió otro trozo, mientras rebuscaba en el resto de los armarios. Encontró miel, y bebió del tarro. No podía parar de comer.

\- Vaya, vaya…

Ciel se quedó paralizado, con la boca llena de chocolate y la miel escurriéndole por la comisura del labio. No se atrevió a girarse. No podía dejar que Sebastian le viera en aquel estado.

\- ¿No le ha bastado la tarta que le he preparado antes?- Ciel supo que el mayordomo tenía esa cara de tristeza pícara que siempre ponía.- Y yo que se la había preparado minuciosamente, para satisfacerle…

Ciel consiguió tragar todo el chocolate de su boca, pero no pudo abarcar toda la miel que se le había escurrido, así que seguía allí, resbalándose por su cara.

Se dio la vuelta, pensando que, quizás, aquel líquido dorado no sería tan notorio en la oscuridad. Cuan equivocado estaba… Los ojos de Sebastian eran especiales.

El mayordomo caminó hasta él, y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Acercó su lengua y limpió rápidamente la miel de su rostro, arrancándole un sonrojo al niño.

\- Vaya- se relamió los labios.- Ya sabe que el dulce no me gusta… Pero esta miel… me sabe estupendamente tras haberla probado de su piel.

Ciel apretó los puños, completamente avergonzado. Y no podía creer que después de todo eso siguiera teniendo unas ganas increíbles de comer el chocolate. Y precisamente por ellos no pudo evitar mirar la tableta que en algún momento Sebastian había arrebatado de sus manos. Una mirada fugaz, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el mayordomo se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Aún quiere de… esto?- agitó la tableta en el aire.

Sabía que su señor era más susceptible por la noche, y aprovechó la ocasión. Ante la mirada atónita del joven, mordió un trozo de la tableta, ocultando el resto tras su espalda.

\- Si quiere más… ¿por qué no lo coge?- alzó la barbilla, contemplando cómo Ciel miraba el chocolate situado entre sus diente y tragaba saliva.

Y Ciel no sabía si en realidad quería única y exclusivamente el chocolate o si lo que en realidad deseaba era probarlo de la boca de Sebastian. Asumió la mirada tentadora y brillante de Sebastian como un reto, y acercó su pequeña boca a la del demonio.

Lamió antes un trocito de chocolate que había ido a parar a los labios de Sebastian, haciéndole abrir los ojos, asombrado. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayordomo y se inclinó hasta que ambas respiraciones se mezclaron. Abrió la boca, inhalando, y arrebató aquel trozo de chocolate a Sebastian.

Este sonrió mientras se incorporaba. Sin apartar la mirada de Ciel, que lo miraba desafiante, con el chocolate aún en la boca.

\- Creo… que mañana no le hará falta la tarta de chocolate… ¿verdad?

Arrugó el rostro. Sebastian tenía razón. Su gula se había calmado completamente tras haber probado el chocolate de la boca de Sebastian.

Y vaya que no quería volver a pensar en chocolate durante un tiempo…

* * *

Sebby sensual o no sensual? eh, eh?

Y se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas perver con chocolate con nuestros condecito y mayordomo de por medio que puede que escriba y suba (si me lo pedís e.e)

Oh, vamos, lo voy a subir igual, pero me hace ilusión que me lo pidáis.

Vamos... comentad... solo un poquito... que adoro los reviews... me animan... a seguir escribiendo... Uwu


	6. La Avaricia de Lawrence Bluer

Madre mía, pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo...

Lo he pasado muy mal con este capítulo, lo he rehecho unas... ¿doce veces?

Cada vez iba de una cosa distinta del anterior, y yo pensaba en todas: "mierda, esto NO ES AVARICIA!" Y pues así he andado estresadilla. Y todo porque al personaje que había elegido no le pegaba el pecado. Pero como era el personaje que había elegido, no lo iba a cambiar por nada, así que por eso he tenido que... rererehacerlo.

Y es que Bluer, a parte de Sebby y Ciel, es el personaje que más me gusta. (Tengo una especie de cosa-rara con los chicos con gafas)

En fin, es una viñeta, una mísera viñeta, pero así es como llego a imaginarme yo el deseo de Bluer antes de los sucesos del manga actual.

Y bueno, no está tan centrado en el pecado como los otros capítulos... pero creo que expresa bastante bien cómo sería el manifiesto de ese pecado en alguien como Bluer.

No hay 'frasecita', en este capítulo. Ninguna que haya podido encontrar tiene mucho que ver.

 **Disclaimer.** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni Lawrence Bluer me pertenecen. Son una creación de Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias.** Spoilers (?), y riesgo de no entender el capítulo si no has leído esta parte del manga.

* * *

 _ **Pecado: Avaricia**_

 _ **Personaje: Lawrence Bluer**_

* * *

Miraba aquellas briznas de hierba mecerse bajo la brisa. Bajo la misma brisa que también revolvía su cabello. Con un suspiro, se subió las gafas y rodeó aquel trozo de césped, sin posibilidad de acortar pasando por encima, para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio, no pudo volver a sentir envidia de ellos. Los prefectos. Ellos eran los más prestigiosos de la escuela. Podían tenerlo todo, podían conseguir los favores del director o, en su defecto, los del subdirector. Podían tener acceso a multitud de actividades prohibidas a los alumnos normales, como, por ejemplo, el Té de Medianoche. Tenían también el aprecio de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de aquella escuela, y cada prefecto era el representante de una residencia entera. Podían… pisar el césped. Aunque no es que eso último le importase mucho, pero él quería todo lo demás. Todo.

Tener prestigio, y todo aquello que eso conllevaba. Sabía que era un avaricioso, pero no podía simplemente dejar a un lado sus deseos y conformarse con ser sencillamente un fag.

El fag del prefecto de la Casa Azul, o la Residencia del Búho Zafiro.

Y aunque los fags de los prefectos tenían acceso a muchas cosas exclusivas de los prefectos, también había muchas otras cosas que no. Y él deseaba poder hacer y poder tenerlo todo.

Asumía que él nunca llegaría a ser prefecto.

Y, por supuesto, jamás llegó a imaginarse que algún día lo sería.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Y hasta aquí. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero mi pobre mente no daba para más. Esto me pasa por ser cabezota y querer usar a Bluer sí o sí -w-


	7. La Pereza de Bardroy

Ajsajsajs hola de nuevo.

Y ya, por fin, el último capítulo de este fic de Kuroshitsuji.

¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido con esta historia!

La verdad es que me he divertido haciendo este capítulo, sobre todo imaginándome la cara de felicidad del pobre Bard mientras está en medio del tetamen de Margaret y Constance, que bueno, son OCs, pero con aparición super estelar xD

Este capítulo también es corto, y me vuelvo a disculpar.

 **Disclaimer.** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni Bard (cuál demonios es su apellido?) me pertenecen. Son de Yana Toboso.

* * *

 _ **Personaje: Bardroy**_

 _ **Pecado: Pereza**_

* * *

 _"Nunca tienes tiempo suficiente para hacer toda la nada que quieres"_

 _Ah… Qué bien se estaba, allí, justo en ese preciso lugar, sentado- más bien tumbado- de aquella manera, relajado. Bebiendo aquel delicioso té fresquito que se había pasado horas en aquella nevera de hielo. Con los ojos cerrados… sin hacer… absolutamente nada, y contemplando aquellas espléndidas y maravillosas…_

\- ¡Bard!- algo, alguien, le despertó. Aquella voz…

\- Ugh… ¿Sebastian?- murmuró, adormilado, incorporándose un poco.

\- Bard… Has vuelto a quedarte dormido… Los demás ya están despiertos, cumpliendo con sus tareas, lo mismo que deberías estar haciendo tú. Y desde hace rato.

La dura voz de Sebastian lo devolvió a la realidad. No, no estaba tumbado en esa cómoda hamaca, estaba tumbado en aquella fría cama. Y lo que estaba bebiendo no era precisamente té, sino su saliva, que se había acumulado en su boca y que formaba un charquito es su almohada. Soñar cosas buenas siempre le hacía babear.

Y, por último, lo que estaba observando no era unas bellas jóvenes en bañador que, para su deleite, habían dejado sus piernas al descubierto. Era un mayordomo que, bueno, era muy popular entre las mujeres y que incluso él podía decir que era bastante atractivo… pero definitivamente no era su tipo de… bueno, de sexo.

Porque estaba claro que él prefería a las mujeres.

\- ¡Bard! ¡Espabila!- el mayordomo lo sacó de la cama arrastrándolo del brazo.- ¡En cinco minutos, abajo!- sentenció, y desapareció por la puerta antes de que Bard pudiese decir o hacer nada.

Se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está el paquete de…?

Tanteó por su mesilla hasta que sus dedos dieron con el susodicho paquete y, con maestría, sacó uno de los cigarrillos de dentro y se lo colocó en la boca.

Pero no lo encendió.

Porque Sebastian no le dejaba encenderlo.

Salió a regañadientes hacia el vestíbulo, arrastrando los pies. Se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana, y vio que era un día perfecto para no hacer nada.

Por otro lado… para él todos los días eran perfectos para no hacer nada.

Aunque estuviera lloviendo, si Sebastian le daba el día libre, saldría afuera y con gusto se tumbaría en una hamaca. O en el césped, eso no le importaba.

\- ¡Bard!- oyó la voz de Finny.

El muchacho se plantó ante él.

\- Sebastian te ha dejado el menú encima de la encimera de la cocina. Dice que te des prisa en prepararlo, que el Joven Amo tiene hambre.

.

.

Ahora contemplaba aquellos filetes que acababa de cortar. Se rascó de nuevo la cabeza, deseando tener su lanzallamas para tardar lo menos posible.

Aunque se chamuscara… bastaría con rasparlo un poquito, ¿no?

\- Pero Sebastian me ha prohibido usar el lanzallamas…

Metió los filetes en el horno. Tenía que vigilarlos, así que arrastró una silla y la colocó delante. Se sentó, con los ojos clavados en la carne.

No tardaron en cerrarse.

* * *

 _\- ¿Dónde había ido?- le preguntó la muchacha, mientras le tendía su vaso de té, medio vacío._

 _\- Estábamos preocupadas por usted- manifestó otra, comenzando a masajearle la espalda._

 _Bard cerró los ojos tras darle un sorbito a su vaso de té._

 _Entraba tan bien fresquito…_

 _\- Y decidme, señoritas, ¿qué habéis hecho en mi ausencia?_

 _Las dos empezaron a reír pícaramente._

 _\- Estábamos probándonos trajes. Queríamos encontrar uno que pudiera gustarle. Pero no hemos encontrado nada digno de que usted lo viera._

 _\- ¿Y por qué llevar traje?- preguntó él, sonriente, devolviendo el cigarrillo a su boca._

 _Ambas muchachas le miraron, admiradas._

 _\- ¡Tiene razón, señor Bard!- exclamó la primera, Margaret, deshaciéndose de su ropa._

 _\- ¡Oh, el señor Bard es tan listo!- secundó Constance, quitándose también el traje._

 _Ambas se le arrimaron, con las "carnes al aire", restregándose contra él, mientras seguían profesándole palabras admiradas._

 _Comenzó a reírse de forma tonta, con aquella voz grave que tenía. Estar con Margaret y Constance y disfrutar de la compañía de sus exuberantes formas era mucho mejor que aguantar las órdenes de ese mayordomo o trabajar. O las dos cosas, porque obedecerle a él, lo único que implicaba, era trabajar._

 _Sí, definitivamente no hacer nada era lo mejor que podía hacer._

\- ¡Bard!- de nuevo, el grito de Sebastian.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, descubriendo ante él los filetes chamuscados. Y detrás estaba Sebastian… con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¡Limpia esto y empieza de nuevo!- Sebastian dio una palmada.- Y que no se te ocurra volver a dormirte.- ordenó, con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, Bard sacó los filetes del horno, y se quedó contemplándolos, ideando algo que no tuviera que obligarle a volver a cocinar.

Cogió un cuchillo del cajón.

\- Simplemente debo raspar un poquito…

Oh, sí, quería terminar cuanto antes para volver a encontrarse con sus queridas Margaret y Constance.

Y no hacer nada.

Porque, para él, no hacer nada era hacer absolutamente todo.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Oh dios, frase de cierre súper épica. (nótese el sarcasmo)

No es fácil acabar un capítulo de manera épica cuando... bueno, cuando trata sobre... ehem... pereza (?)

En fin, y hasta aquí "The Black Butler Sins", espero que os haya gustado.

He reservado parte de mis energías para traer mañana otra cosita...

(Espero haberos dejado con ganas de leerlo (?) (cuando lo suba))

Por cierto, creo que, la frase, con Bard, me ha quedado niquelada xD

¡Nos vemos! (n_n)\/


End file.
